Cat and Mouse
by Yuzuki Potter
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Kagome and attempts to make her believe Inuyasha chose Kikyo, but will she buy into it or will her love for Inuyasha prevail.
1. The Kidnaping

A/N: Hi everyone. I just finished The Order of Phoenix and I'm extremely upset. For those of you who have read the book you know why and will understand and most likely completely agree when I say, WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE KILLED SNAPE INSTEAD! For those of you who haven't gotten to the sad part or have not even started the book and are thinking I'm an insane loon, here's a warning. Have a box of tissues. By the way if you think that Kagura is acting slightly like Shego from Kim Possible in the beginning, you're right. Kyle and Aurora couldn't be here today so there will be no mindless banter today, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I'm too sad to think up anything. You guys can figure it out.

**************************************************************

Naraku's Castle

   "Kagura, come here," Naraku yelled. "I'm already in front of you. What do you want?" she asked impatiently. "Patients my dear, I will tell you. Look at the mirror pond (A/N: lame name I know, but oh well). What do you see?" In the small pond was a picture of Kagome. Kagura eyed him oddly before answering, "That girl that travels with Inuyasha right. I think her name was Kagome." "Kagura, I want that girl away from the Inu-hanyou and in my grasp. Once that has occurred I will force her to my side, MUHHAHAHA!" Naraku yelled insanely. "Right, you know you have to work on the evil laugh. It really sucks. Anyway fine I'll do it," Kagura said rubbing her temples. "Now go Kagura!" "Going" With that she ran from the layers, but in the background she heard that awful Naraku laugh. "But your laugh still sucks," she called back.

Somewhere in Sengoku-Jidai

   "Inuyasha, SIT!" could be heard echoing throughout the forest. "What did you do that for wench?" Inuyasha yelled from the ground. "That's for being mean to Shippo," Kagome replied irritably. Shippo jumped from behind Kagome's leg. "Well he started it," Shippo said sticking his tongue out. 

"Did not"

"Did too

**_"DID NOT"_**

**_"DID TOO"_**

"DID………" he was cut short as he caught sight of Kagome. Her fists were clenched and steam was coming from her ears. "WOULD YOU TWO JUST **SHUT UP** AND STOP ARGUING!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Um……… Kagome, why do look so um……………angry," Inuyasha asked densely.  Miroku and Sango stepped a few feet back and covered there ears at the expected round of 'Sits', and did it come. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha sweetly and walked up to him. She stared directly into his eyes and stood very close to him their noses touching. Inuyasha was beginning to sweat. Sure he had expected a few sits and sure he thought she would stop speaking to him for a while but this, this was completely unexpected. "Inuyasha," Kagome said huskily. Inuyasha gulped and shakily answer, "Y-Y-Yes K-K-Kagome?" She took a big breath and said, _"**SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!"** A few birds scattered. "Ow," could be heard from the 8ft crater that had just appeared._

          Eventually, the spell wore of but it took a while. Sango and Miroku had began betting whether or not he would recover that night or not (Sango had won.) They began to move again, no one uttering a word until Miroku came up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do think it possible to perhaps rest for tonight," he asked. Inuyasha looked at him as though he was crazy, "Keh, you've already rested. You tired again?" Miroku shook his head and replied, "No, I myself am not tired, but I fear this continuous march might be hard on Lady Kagome. Reconsider please; it might win you some points with her. I must say they are much needed." Inuyasha hit him in the head. "Keh, why would I want to……" his statement was cut short by Miroku. "Inuyasha I fear that Lady Kagome is to the point of unconscious. We must rest." Inuyasha raised his voice so Kagome could hear him, "Is the walk hard on you Kagome, Kagome?" He turned to yell at her only to find her on the ground. 

          He ran over to her and placed lifted her fragile form off the ground. "Kagome come on wench. This isn't funny, wake up," He said shaking her gently. He put positioned her in his lap and nuzzled her neck in hopes that the intimate contact might wake her. "Well I see my sleeping spell is still extremely effective," said a voice from behind them. Only one recognized the voice. "KAGURA," Inuyasha yelled, anger overwhelming him. "Sango watch over Kagome." His eyes covered by his bangs. He softly laid Kagome in Sango's lap and grasped the hilt of his sword. "Kagura, you will pay for causing Kagome to go into this state. Mark my words, I will kill you for doing this to her." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Kagura, showing the seriousness of his threat. "Oh, I'm so scared. Dog-boy is pointing his rusty slab of whatever-that-thing-is-made-of at me. I'm shaking in my beautiful high-heeled boots," Kagura laughed out. 

Inuyasha had begun to shake with rage, but Kagura continued on, "And to protect a human too, one that he doesn't even appreciate to boot. This is all beside the point. I'm here to take that girl to Lord Naraku. He wants her and he told me to get at all cost. No little doggy is going to stop me! But really, she might come to us willingly. After all Inuyasha, a girl can only take so much of being called a shard detector until she completely gives up." Guilt began to engulf Inuyasha at the realization that what Kagura said was true. "Just because I call her that doesn't mean that I don't care about her," he blurted out. "Unfortunately by the time Naraku done with her, she'll be so convinced you don't, she might even try to kill you," Kagura stated smugly. 

Kagura whipped out her overly-large fan thingy and created a strong gust of wind. During the confusion, she had somehow gotten behind Sango. "Watch out Sango," yelled Miroku. He shoved her out of Kagura's path, but in doing so he caused her grip on Kagome to fade and let go of her. Kagura picked up the crumpled girl at her feet. "So, I guess now that I have the girl I'll be leaving!" Kagura picked up her fan once more and swung it, this time causing the dirt from the path to create a distraction so she could make her get-away. 'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought mournfully. 

Naraku's Castle  

           Naraku had been attempting for an entire 3 hour to get a jewel shard into Kagome's arm. "WHAT IS WIT THIS GIRL," he screamed. It echoed and bounced through the long hallway. No matter have hard he tried Kagome clung to her memories and her faith in Inuyasha. 'Why does she trust him so much? I've seen how he treats her,' he thought. "IT MAKES NO SENSE,' he bellowed. Kagura sauntered into the room, her hands covering her ears. "Naraku, I know this is all frustrating, but could you do me a big favor. Could you please, you know just maybe SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naraku just distantly heard Kagura's ranting, he had figured out a plan. His lips curved into a wicked smile. "Oh Kagura, I have a plan, one that you will enjoy thoroughly. MUHHAHAHA!"  "AND WILL YOU **STOP** WITH THE **SUCKY LAUGH** ALREADY? **_IT'S REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES_**," she yelled irritably.

**************************************************************

A/N: So did you like it? Should I delete it? Should I continue it? Should I just shut up now? This is all up to you, so R+ R. 


	2. The Invite

A/N: hey peoples. I'm feeling much better now and Aurora and Kyle are back. 

Kyle: Hi.

Aurora: So did you miss us? 

Me: No but I did get a lot of typing done. Anyway since I really want to finish this story, I'm going to skip the mindless banter and get on with the story. Ok have fun with the newest chapter of **The Plan**.

Disclaimer: Ok, just look at the word disclaimer. The prefix dis- mean not or don't or something like that. If you put it together with claimer then it means that I don't own Inuyasha. It's all a matter of figuring this out.

**************************************************************

*Last Time*

Naraku just distantly heard Kagura's ranting, he had figured out a plan. His lips curved into a wicked smile. "Oh Kagura, I have a plan, one that you will enjoy thoroughly. MUHHAHAHA!"  "AND WILL YOU STOP WITH THE SUCKY LAUGH ALREADY? IT'S REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES," she yelled irritably.

**************************************************************

Naraku's Castle

Kagura had just finished lecturing Naraku on the basics of a good evil laugh, and at the moment had completely forgotten about Kagome. After about an hour, "And that's how you determine whether or not you have a sucky laugh," could be heard from Naraku's castle. Naraku sighed heavily, "Are you quite done yet Kagura. Do you want to know the plan or don't you?" Kagura nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Ok, here's what I thought. We must severe the girls trust in Inuyasha. And I have the perfect idea!" He whispered the rest I her ear. Kagura's mouth twisted into a wryly smile. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought.

With the Gang

"Miroku, we have to get Kagome back. We have no idea what that vile snake is doing to her," Sango said worriedly. "And we will Sango, but we need a plan first," Miroku soothed, "But Sango I do believe this has scared our hanyou friend more than we can even imagine." Sango nodded and looked toward the window. Outside Inuyasha was sitting in his tree sulking. 

       'How could I have let this happen? I was supposed to protect her!' Inuyasha thought angrily. He began to grip the hilt of the Tetsusaiga tightly. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't sense the figure that was sneaking up on him. "Oh Inuyasha," yelled a voice. Inuyasha snapped out of his thought, and growled deeply. "KAGURA! Where's Kagome?" "I'm not about to tell you, but I will say if you ever want to see her again meet me in the forest. My master says a small test is in order." "Why you………," he said harshly. "Be there, I'll be waiting. Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and followed after Kagura astutely. 'I've got to get her back, I don't know what I'll do without her' Inuyasha thought.

**************************************************************

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I've been grounded from the computer for about an hour so I can't really type that much. I'll post a longer chapter as soon as I am allowed to.


	3. The Test

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you're not mad about the short chapter last time. I'm doing my best and……

Aurora: Obviously it's not enough. You need to work harder! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Me: Did you know Moody says that a lot in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?

Kyle: Did you also know that you are totally freaking everyone, including myself, out?

Aurora: Yep, and I'm proud of it! Now Yuzuki, get on with the story. Nobody wants to read us babbling! Get one with the disclaimer!  

Me: Getting, geez you're cranky this morning. Well makes sense, It is 6:37 a.m. Like I was saying, before 'Rora started yelling at me for delaying, I present you with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, ok. End of Story!

**************************************************************

*Last Time*

If you ever want to see her again meet me in the forest, my master says a small test is in order." "Why you………," he said harshly. "Be there, I'll be waiting. Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and followed after Kagura astutely. 'I've got to get her back, I don't know what I'll do without her' Inuyasha thought.

**************************************************************

After following Kagura through the lush foliage of the forest that was named after him he came to a small clearing somewhere deep in the heart of the forest. "So you came Inuyasha. I am surprised to see you," Naraku called out, a sinister smile still planted on his face. "Where is Kagome Naraku? Give her to me. NOW!" Inuyasha demanded. "First you must pass a small test. It's simple really my dear hanyou. All you have to do is choose." "Choose," Inuyasha questioned. "You know what; I think that it would be better if I showed you. 

          Naraku waved his hand and the small clearing began to split in two. Out from the large crevice in the earth two women appeared bond by thorn ropes. Inuyasha recognized both instantly. Some how Naraku had been able to captured Kikyo and had tied both Kikyo and Kagome up.  At that moment Inuyasha knew what Naraku had meant. He would have to choose which of the women he wanted to live and which women who ultimately ruled in his heart. Every fiber of his being was pointing toward Kagome, but something in his head kept persisting that he pick Kikyo. He tried to ignore the voice but it got stronger. His thought were interrupted by Naraku, "Now Inuyasha I see I don't have to explain it to you. Now choose carefully, wouldn't want to choose the wrong women now would we?" 

'I want to pick Kagome, but why is my head telling that's not the right choice." Inuyasha thought. A loud voice in his head told him, "You really don't want to pick Kagome. You love Kikyo and you know it?" His mind kept yelling 'Kikyo' but his heart was a totally different story. Suddenly something in his head snapped and he was placed in a trance. All he could think about was Kikyo. Softly he uttered her name, "Kikyo." At that moment Kagome woke up. That was the last word her brain could conceive before she simple shut him out. As for Inuyasha, he was automatically brought back to reality. "No. I meant Kagome," he protested. "No I heard Kikyo. AS you wish you may have her." With another wave of his hand the thorn vines disappeared off of both women. Kikyo collapsed to the ground, while Kagome fought to stand. "Naraku why release both," Kagura asked, her eyes full of confusion. "You will soon see." 

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and tenderly touched her shoulder. He just wanted to make sure she was real. Not in any of his wildest dreams would he have expected Naraku making a blunder as big as the one he had just made. By releasing them both, Naraku gained nothing, but Inuyasha gained everything. He surveyed Kagome thoroughly before speaking, "Kagome you're badly injured." That was actually an understatement.  Kagome's blood flowed freely onto the grass and soaked his hands. "How very perceptive of you,'" Kagome replied curtly. "Let's get you to Kaede's hut. She'll help you." Inuyasha made a motion to pick her up, but Kagome resisted. "Shouldn't you be tending to Kikyo? After all she is the one that you picked! One would think she would be on you're higher priorities list." Kagome said, her voice growing colder with each statement, she continued, "So why are you caring for me? I'm only your shard detector! You _never_ care about me." Inuyasha said roughly, "Kagome you know that's not true. You… you mean the world to me." 

He waited for her response to his confession. His keen ears heard her begin to laugh softly. "What's so funny?" he asked. "If what you say if true then why is it Kikyo that you asked Naraku to release? Why is it you always run to Kikyo? I think it's funny that you can just stand here and lie to me." Inuyasha tried desperately to hide his distress, alas to no avail. 'She doesn't believe me. But, every thing I say is the truth!' "Kagome let's discuss this in the village," he said in a gently voice. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you," she screamed. Inuyasha moved toward her, but some force threw him back, causing him to hit a tree and fall into unconscious. "See Kagura of little faith. My plan has come into place." Naraku said. "You see what drove Inuyasha back was the girl's miko energy." "My energy," Kagome asked. Naraku smiled, the pieces to his plan were all falling into place. "Oh yes, you have quite a bit of potential. If we were to harness that power you could be great."  "We?" "Yes, you need me to help you to grasp this tremendous power. Join, me?"  Kagome stumbled over to Naraku. He lay out his hand. Gently, Kagome laid her small hand into Naraku larger hand. Naraku began to cackle, "MUHHAHAHA!" "But first we've got to fix that laugh," Kagome said matter-of –factly. "What wrong with my laugh?" "Well first of all…………" while Kagome lectured Naraku transported them to his castle.  By the time Inuyasha woke up they were long gone and for the 3rd time in his life, Inuyasha cried.

**************************************************************

A/N: So did you enjoy my new chapter? Please review and tell me what you think of it 'kay? 

Aurora: She's desperate; do the girl a favor, just review.

Me: Aurora, you're supposed to be my BFF!

Kyle: Don't Worry 'Zuki. I'm still here.

Me: Thanks Kyle. Anyway bye.


End file.
